When One Door Closes
by penguinperson38
Summary: My Lin/Tenzin story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Legend of Korra. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Mommy! Mommy look! Look at what I..." Ikki stopped short. She gazed around her parents' bedroom, not seeing her mother. She was so excited to show her the baby salamander she had just found. Disappointed, she neared the edge of the bed, just to be sure. "Mommy?"

Tenzin sat at his desk, sorting through his papers, looking for the agenda for tonight's council meeting. He could have sworn he put it somewhere…

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ikki came running into the room. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking from head to toe. Firmly grasped between her hands was a small orange salamander.

Tenzin sighed. "Ikki, for the hundredth time, please do not bring animals into the house. I am sure that salamander doesn't appreciate being…"

"It's Mommy." Ikki breathed out.

Tenzin and Ikki rushed into the bedroom. Ikki pointed wordlessly to the edge of the bed. Tenzin slowly approached, each step caused ice cold fear to run through his veins. When the other side of the bed was visible, his heart sank. Pema lay on the floor, pale and motionless. Tenzin fell to his knees as the world seemed to slow around him. Jinora and Meelo came running in, Meelo chasing his older sister with a worm on a stick. But when the two saw the scene unfolding in front of them, their smiles faded.

The doctor diagnosed Pema with a complex strain of the Influenza virus. When asked if she would be ok, he replied with a quiet, "I don't know." He left the room, leaving the family of airbenders alone with a semi-conscious Pema. Meelo sat in a corner, hugging his knees and rocking slowly back and forth. Jinora tried to console a sobbing Ikki, while attempting to hide her own sadness. Tenzin sat at the bedside, holding his wife's lifeless hand.

"I came as soon as I heard," Lin Beifong gasped as she rushed into the room. She looked over to Pema, who remained still underneath the bed sheets. "Oh no," she breathed out. Her gaze drifted to Tenzin, who was on the brink of tears. Comforting people didn't exactly fall into her list of specialties. Nevertheless, she pulled up a chair next to Tenzin and placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Tenzin…" The word was so soft that it was almost inaudible, almost. Tenzin immediately snapped his head up to look at his wife, whose eyes began to open. Tenzin let out a combination of a laugh and a sob, and gripped Pema's hand tighter, if that was even possible. Pema reached up to wipe a tear from his face as she looked over to her children.

"Mommy!" the young airbenders gasped in unison. They ran to her bedside with tears streaming down their faces.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok." Pema soothed. "It'll be ok. Be good to Daddy for me."

"Mommy? Mommy, please don't go," Jinora begged as more tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I'll never leave you sweetheart," Pema replied softly as she stroked Jinora's hair. "I promise." She looked to all of her children. "I love you so much."

"Pema, please…" Tenzin pleaded. Tears pooled in his eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I love you Tenzin, more than words can describe," she gingerly placed a small hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. He couldn't hold his tears in any longer. He allowed them to stream down his face and land in drops on the sheets. "And remember," she briefly looked over to Lin, who still had her hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "when one door closes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pema?" Tenzin asked softly. "Pema?" he asked again, his voice wavering, unable to accept the truth. He pressed his forehead to his wife's and sobbed uncontrollably. Lin sat quietly, unsure of what she should do, what she_ could_ do. She figured she should put the children to bed; those poor children had watched their mother die and their father cry in a matter of minutes.

Lin walked over to Meelo who sat curled up in a ball on the floor. "Come on Meelo. You should get some sleep," she coaxed, her voice thick with emotion. Meelo didn't refuse when she effortlessly picked him up and held him tightly. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried silently. Lin walked out of the room and down the hall. She entered the room she knew was Meelo's from her previous visits to the island. She laid him down softly on the small bed and instinctively pulled the covers over his body. He looked up at her with sad eyes. Lin sighed, and gave in. She hummed a quiet lullaby as she gently wiped the tears off his face. Once she was sure Meelo was asleep, Lin quickly looked over her soulder, kissed his forehead, and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Lin walked over to Ikki, who had curled up next to her mother on the bed. The sight broke Lin's heart. "Ikki, it's time you get some rest," she said gently. Lin placed her hand on the young airbender's shoulder.

"No," Ikki spat and yanked away from Lin.

"Ikki, please..."

"NO!" Ikki screamed. Her voice cut through the room like a knife. Lin reverted back to her no-nonsense attitude and roughly grabbed the young girl. Ikki thrashed violently and wailed. Lin remained composed, though her heart was shattering like glass. She entered Ikki's room and placed the young airbender on her bed. Ikki had calmed down drastically, and she began to drift off to sleep, no doubt exhausted from crying. Lin tucked the blankets around the girl, and exited the room silently.

Thankfully, Jinora was compliant and followed Lin silently to her room. Jinora climbed into her bed and laid her head on her pillow. Just as Lin was about to leave, she heard the girl's soft voice.

"I miss her."

Lin wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't exactly have a way with words. "Remember what she said, Jinora," she began, "she promised to never leave you." Lin turned and passed through the threshold.

"Thank you," Jinora replied quietly through the sheets, but it was enough for Lin to hear. She closed the door and walked quietly down the hallway. She opened the door to Rohan's room and peered inside. The infant lay sleeping peacefully, and Lin was thankful he didn't witness tonight's events. But her heart became heavy with sorrow, for he would grow up never knowing his mother, and have to go through life without her.

Lin reluctantly reentered the room where Tenzin remain, hunched over his wife's dead body. Lin walked up behind him slowly and sat down next to him. "Tenzin…I think it's time you go to bed as well."

"I'm not leaving her," he replied, not taking his eyes off Pema. His voice was surprisingly strong and unwavering.

"Tenzin…Tenzin look at me…" The airbender met her gaze. Tears stained his cheeks. As soon as old ones dried, new ones came streaming down. "You need to rest."

Tenzin nearly fell upon standing. Lin draped his arm around her shoulders and guided him to the guest bedroom. Once he was settled in the bed, Lin turned to leave. "Goodnight Tenzin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It took him a few tries to wake up. Each time his body awakened, his sorrow pulled him back under. At that moment he wasn't even certain what it was that caused him this sadness, only that it was strong. He drifted in and out of consciousness, slowly piecing together the events of the previous night. How he wished it was a nightmare. How he wished he would turn over in this bed and meet the kind face of his wife, sleeping peacefully in the soft morning light. But he knew she wouldn't be there. He knew she was gone. But a funny thing happens when a person hits rock bottom: they believe the impossible because all they have left is hope. Tenzin turned over and slowly opened his eyes.

She wasn't there. She would never be there again. Tenzin's heart sank, feeling foolish for thinking she would be. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the tears that were forming. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling alone in the world. But he wasn't even alone in the room. His eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Lin Beifong, who had fallen asleep on a chair in the far corner of the room. Tenzin's heart lifted the smallest bit upon seeing the earthbender. She was obviously exhausted from caring for his children last night, an act Tenzin was eternally grateful for. He may no longer be a husband, but he was still a father. There were still people relying on him, no matter his emotional state. He was thankful that Lin was there to help him.

Careful not to wake her, Tenzin stepped quietly towards the bedroom door. He couldn't help but stop when his eyes fell on the sleeping Lin. She was usually so strong and tough, but when she slept she looked so…vulnerable. She was curled up in a fetal position, with one hand draped across the arm of the chair. Her head moved slightly, trying to find comfort in the rigid piece of furniture. Her face was soft with drowsiness, as opposed to hard with determination. She actually looked…sort of…

Tenzin snapped his head back to the door and pushed it open. He found himself walking to the room where Pema lay deceased, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He stopped himself short of the door, not finding the courage to near it any further. Any and all fight left his body and he allowed himself to sink to his knees. He felt too empty to cry. He felt like nothing. He felt no connection to anything anymore, just adrift in his own mind.

"Daddy?" a small voice called. Tenzin didn't lift his head, but he knew it was Jinora. "Daddy, are you ok?" She placed a small hand on his shoulder. Tenzin looked up at his daughter. She had done her hair, something her mother always did every morning. Tenzin suddenly felt guilty for giving in to his sadness. If this young girl could find the strength to carry on, then so could he.

"Come here," Tenzin whispered and opened his arms. Jinora crawled into them and buried her face in his chest. Milo and Ikki had come out of their rooms and burrowed their way into Tenzin's embrace. Tenzin held them tighter, unwilling to let any more of his family slip away from him.

Lin slowly approached the family, a small smile playing on her lips. Ikki reached up and took hold of the earthbender's hand, pulling her into the group. Lin sighed and wrapped her arms graciously around the airbenders. There they sat, feeling safe in one another's embrace. And for a moment, everything was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Author's note: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! As requested, here is the latest chapter!**

The service was simple. Words were said. Flowers were laid. Tears were shed. The end. Forever. Tenzin let out the breath he was holding since the day she died, and tried to move on. The children would forever be scarred, but they were young enough for the scars to fade with time. The family was broken, but pieces remained and could be put back together. Lin visited when she could and tried to help them as much as possible. The sun seemed to be peeking through the clouds.

Seemed.

After putting the children to bed, an art she had mastered by now, Lin entered the kitchen to wash the dishes from the night's dinner. She was willing to help in any way she could, even if it meant cleaning up the family's messes. When she stepped into the kitchen, Lin stopped dead in her tracks.

Tenzin stood hunched over the counter, a bottle gripped tightly in his hand. Silent sobs racked his body as he grabbed the counter for support. He reeked of alcohol.

"Tenzin?" Lin spoke up. The airbender whipped around to meet her gaze. There were dark circles under his eyes, an indicator that he had been here a while. He looked defeated.

"What do you want Lin?" he said, his language slurred.

"N-Nothing…I was just…" she began.

"Then get out," he spat, his voice rising.

"Tenzin," Lin said gently and approached him carefully, as if she was nearing a wild animal.

"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled. He gripped the counter tighter and began to pant heavily. "I said get out."

"Tenzin, I'm not leaving you. Not when you're like this." Lin declared. With that Tenzin caved. He slid down the counter and fell to the floor. The bottle he was holding slipped from his grasp and shattered into a million pieces. Lin walked through the glass without a second thought and sat down next to him. "I don't understand. I thought you were getting better."

"I thought so too," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "But the pain came back, stronger this time. This was the only way I could escape it…other than…"

Lin did the only logical thing. She stood up punched him straight in the jaw.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tenzin yelled, covering the lower part of his face.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT TENZIN! IT WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING! THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU AND IT WOULD KILL THEM TO SEE YOU END IT! YOU NEED TO GET A GRIP! THIS IS PATHETIC! NOTHING WILL GET BETTER IF YOU KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS!"

Tenzin sat speechless. She was crying. In all the years he had known her, not once had she cried. He stared at the woman in wonder. The tears seemed alien on her face, but she looked admittedly beautiful. Tenzin stood up and neared the sobbing earthbender. He slowly and carefully placed his hand on her soft cheek. Lin immediately looked up at him but didn't recoil. Tenzin lightly wiped a tear away with his thumb, his eyes never leaving hers. They stood silently, for a few seconds or maybe a few years.

"It's been a long night. I think we should both get some rest," Lin broke the silence.

"I guess so," Tenzin replied, removing his hand from her cheek. Lin helped him to the guest room he had been sleeping in since Pema's death. He still couldn't find it in himself to come within ten feet of the door. He lay down and turned to Lin, who sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you, for punching me. I really needed it. Honestly."

Lin couldn't help but smile. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"I promise." Tenzin vowed. The earthbender stood up and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Tenzin's hand on her wrist. "Lin, please don't go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**Author's note: Hello again! *Warning* Kind of fluffy chapter ahead.**

The soft morning light warmed the face of the sleeping airbender. The sweet song of the birds outside drifted through the walls and provided a natural alarm for Tenzin. His mind wished for more sleep, though his body screamed in protest. His jaw was horribly sore and demanded attention. His head throbbed painfully and pounded in his ears. Tenzin unwillingly accepted the fact that it was time to wake up and opened his eyes.

Less than two inches from his face laid Lin Beifong, sleeping peacefully under thin sheets. Her forehead was pressed lightly against his and their hands were intertwined. Tenzin gazed at the beautiful earthbender and smiled, letting his eyes close.

Wait, what?

Tenzin opened his eyes frantically and sprang back, falling on the floor in the process. Lin herself had awoken and mirrored his actions. The two struggled to return to their feet.

"Lin! I...you...we…what did…what happened?" Tenzin stuttered.

"Nothing happened!" Lin yelled. Tenzin sighed in relief, looking at the floor sheepishly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lin spoke up. "I should probably go."

Tenzin watched the earthbender pass through the threshold and close the door behind her. The room suddenly became much colder.

In the days that followed, Lin and Tenzin kept their distance. Lin returned to the police force and Tenzin returned to his duties on the city council. They kept themselves busy. Even the children were doing better. Jinora stepped up to take her mother's place in caring for the young airbenders.

Tenzin sat at his desk, organizing his papers. He came across the agenda for the council meeting from a few weeks ago…from the day that she…

Tenzin quickly threw the paper in the bottom drawer of the desk. He was moving on, but it still hurt. While adrift in his thoughts, the telephone rang.

"Hello is this councilman Tenzin?" a female voice asked through the phone.

"This is he," Tenzin replied.

"I am calling on behalf of Lin Beifong. She is currently being treated in our hospital. I have you listed as her emergency contact."

"What?" Tenzin's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"One of her officers had told me she was injured when attempting to catch some escaped convicts."

"I'll be right there."

Tenzin rushed into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Lin Beifong," he breathed out. The nurse pointed to a door down the hall. He silently thanked the nurse and approached the door. He entered the room.

This was all too familiar. His heart sank upon seeing the earthbender. She lay motionless in the hospital bed, her arm in a sling and her chest bandaged. Tenzin was on the brink of tears. He mustered up all of his courage and uttered a quiet "Lin?"

The woman stirred upon hearing his voice. Tenzin rushed to the edge of the bed. Lin slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the airbender. "Tenzin? What are you doing here?"

"I received a call and heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lin replied, struggling to sit up. Tenzin was quick to object.

"No, no you're not," he said, helping her into an upright position.

"I said I'm fine Tenzin. I did what I had to. It doesn't even matter though, they got away."

"It does matter, you could have been killed!" Tenzin's voice rose.

"Since when do you care?"

That was a question even he couldn't answer. Lin sensed his discomfort and averted his gaze. Tenzin sat on the bed and took her hand in his. "I don't know, but I do care."

Lin looked at him with wide eyes. He reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His touch was warm and gentle, and it left her wanting more.

"You've taken such good care of me and my family. I think it's time that I take care of you," Tenzin soothed, still holding her hand softly. Lin was speechless and could only nod in agreement. "You should rest." He leaned over and kissed her forehead sweetly. Lin's heart raced and fluttered as she stared up at him in shock. She searched the airbender's face for something, anything. Tenzin only stood up and passed through the threshold "Goodnight Lin."

"Don't go," she whispered just before the door closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Author's note: I apologize for the delay. I am on vacation so updates are going to become further apart. I am thinking at least once a week. On with the chapter!**

The next morning, Lin was released from the hospital and placed into Tenzin's care. She was given temporary leave from the police force until she fully healed. Lin, of course, was not happy about this. She insisted she was capable of fulfilling her position, saying her injuries were nothing but mere scrapes and bruises. Despite her efforts, Lin was relieved of her duties until she recovered. Doing nothing bothered her, but doing nothing with Tenzin seemed somehow more enjoyable.

Something changed within Tenzin. Lin suddenly became everything. She became the reason he woke up in the morning. She became the person he turned to when he just wanted to talk. She became the reason he fought for anything. The thought of her constantly lingered in the back of his mind. He could be working at his desk or training Korra and be subconsciously thinking of Lin. Thinking of the way she walked, the confidence and grace of her posture. Thinking of the way she talked, the calm and smoothness of her voice that seemed to both soothe and frighten listeners. Everything about her suddenly became beautiful. Her green eyes that shone with fierceness and determination. Her wavy hair that framed and softened her face. Even the scar that ran along her cheek, a flaw that only accented her beauty.

With each passing day, the two became closer and closer. And with each passing day, Tenzin was more and more aware of a fact that scared him. He didn't want it to be true, but deep within him he knew it was. It was a truth that could heal him or destroy him.

Late one night, Lin and Tenzin were just talking, wasting away the hours. Tenzin listened to the earthbender laugh and watched her smile, rare to her typical persona. Her laugh was rich and musical, rendering any listener speechless. Her smile lit up the room, looking alien but incredible on her face. Tenzin savored every minute, enjoying these moments while they lasted.

"Tenzin?" Lin asked with a laugh, "What are you looking at?"

Tenzin's thoughts were interrupted by her voice. He snapped back into reality and found himself staring at the earthbender. She was sitting across from him, a cup of tea clasped between her hands.

"N-Nothing," he fumbled, lost in his embarrassment and quickly averted his eyes from the woman. He looked down at his own cup of tea in his hands and watched the leaves swirl around in the steaming liquid.

Lin was quick to change the subject. "Well, it's getting late, I should probably turn in," she said, placing her tea on the table and standing up. Tenzin's face fell in disappointment as he watched Lin make her way towards the door. But the earthbender suddenly paused, contemplating something. She turned and swiftly made her way to Tenzin, who still had his eyes locked on his tea. She placed a soft, brief kiss on his cheek before finally exiting the room.

Tenzin sat, wide-eyed and unbelieving. He gingerly brought his hand up to his face were she had kissed him. The lingering warmth spread across his face and throughout his body. In that moment he knew.

It was true. He loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

To put it simply, it hurt. It pierced like a bullet. It burned like hot coals. It stabbed like shattered glass. She had been here before, and it ended badly. So why was she here again? She had let her guard down once, just once, and…she violently shook her head, trying to clear away her thoughts. Lin sighed as she pushed open the door to the airbenders' home. She gazed around the room, searching for a member of the family. Her mind continued to drift.

It happened many years ago, yet she still couldn't find it within herself to fully accept it. She was happy with Tenzin. She loved him. They were different, but she didn't care. They had their problems, just as any couple did, but she still didn't care. One of her deepest regrets was drifting apart from Tenzin, seeming abrasive and distant on the surface. But deep down, she was as close as ever to him; she just was never the type of person to openly express her feelings. She wore a hard exterior, but inside she was nothing more or less than any other person.

"Tenzin?" Lin called, looking for the airbender. No response. Lin continued to think.

Then Pema came into the picture. Lin could tell Tenzin had eyes for her. Lin tried to ignore this fact, but something inside told her it was inevitable. She was forced to watch painfully as Tenzin slipped from her grasp and into Pema's. At first Lin was furious, and only wanted revenge on Pema, but that anger faded into a lingering depression. She tried to forget what happened and move on, but a part of her remained stubbornly attached to Tenzin.

"Jinora?" Lin asked again, searching this time for the girl. Silence.

When Tenzin and Pema married, Lin should have felt closure. She should have accepted that Tenzin no longer loved her. She should have been happy that he found the right person and was beginning a life with her. But she didn't. She still dreamed of things that never were and never could be again. She watched him make a name for himself on the city council while she buried herself in her own job in an attempt to ease her pain. She always had her guard up, never to let it down again.

"Ikki? Meelo?" Lin questioned, beginning to sound desperate. Still, no response.

When Pema passed away, Lin was as upset anyone, regardless of her past with the woman. When the long months of mourning and sadness finally passed, Lin was happy to see Tenzin smile again. She also slowly became aware of the airbender's growing affections towards her. At first she thought she was imagining it, that it was all in her head. But it soon became difficult to deny that there was something between the two. This gave Lin mixed feelings. She was initially happy that Tenzin had feelings for her, but she immediately felt guilty, because he was Pema's, and he should still belong to her. She then felt angry, as if she was a sort of second fiddle, and he was only interested in her because his wife was gone. But there was this lingering feeling somewhere deep within her. A feeling that Tenzin had always loved her and had never stopped. The thought made her heart lift, but she subsequently shook it from her mind, knowing where this had taken her before.

Lin had searched just about everywhere and had still not found a single member of the airbender family. _"Where are they?"_ she thought to herself, looking around the room.

And that's when she noticed the scorch marks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Tenzin awoke in chains. The cold and unforgiving metal dug into his wrists, tightening with every movement he made. Escape was futile. He gazed around the room, attempting to perceive the outlines of objects in the dimness. He was alone with nothing but his thoughts.

He did what he had to. When the Agni Kai Triad broke into his home the previous night, he could have easily defeated them. He swiftly dodged every attack they threw at him and was successful in knocking them off their feet with blasts of air. He was close to subduing the triad when one of them grabbed Rohan. Tenzin immediately knew he was at their mercy. He surrendered, begging the firbenders for his infant's safety.

He sat there now, bound in chains. A single question rang throughout his mind: why? He was too fatigued to think. With a breath he surrendered into the darkness of the room and the lateness of the hour.

When he next awoke, what he assumed was hours later, Tenzin found he was no longer alone. The leader of the triad stood in the shadows in the far corner of the room.

"Well, well. Look who's awake," the firebender said, making his way to Tenzin, the smirk never leaving his face.

Tenzin didn't look up. "Where are my children," he hissed, poison dripping from every word.

"Oh, don't worry. They're safe…for now," the leader taunted.

Tenzin thrashed against the chains, seething with anger. He ignored the ever-growing pain in his wrists as he lurched toward the man, only to remain restrained. "What do you want with my family?"

"With your family? Nothing. It's that earthbender, Beifong that I want."

Tenzin's boiling blood suddenly turned cold. He looked up at the man, fear and confusion in his eyes. "B-Beifong? Why?"

"Revenge, of course. Revenge for putting me in prison."

Realization finally set in as Tenzin's eyes widened. "You…you escaped. She was put in the hospital trying to catch you!"

The leader smiled maliciously. "Very observant."

"Why…why do you need me?"

"You see, councilman Tenzin, we needed a way to lure her here. And what better way than by keeping the people she cares for most hostage? When she inevitably finds our little hideout," he said, that evil smirk spread across his face, "we kill her."

All of the fight left Tenzin's body as his heart sank. "No," he breathed, tears pooling in his eyes. Pain ripped through his chest like a knife. He looked away as the tears streamed down his face.

"Love does strange things doesn't it? It has made you and that earthbender weak. One look at you at my mercy and she'll cave. It's a weakness I plan to take advantage of."

"It's not a weakness," Tenzin spat, his voice low and unwavering, "It is a strength. A strength few are lucky to have. It is powerful and immortal. I pity those that live without it. I pity you."

The firebender laughed. "How touching. Let's see how immortal your love is when I kill her." Tenzin struggled against his restraints, trying desperately to free himself. "Don't bother. I've made sure you don't escape prematurely."

"You'll never get away with this."

He laughed again. "Oh, yeah? Who's going to stop me?"

The two were interrupted by a large crash. The door had been kicked down, stirring up layers of dust and sending it throughout the room. A figure stood in the threshold. "I am," it declared.

Relief and fear shot through Tenzin's veins. "Lin."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Lin, don't!" Tenzin begged. "He's going to kill you! Go! Get out of here!"

Lin simply ignored his plea. She turned to face the firebender, straightening her pose. "Let them go," she demanded, her voice void of the slightest tint of fear.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Chief Beifong?" the man questioned, smiling at how perfectly his plan was falling into place.

Lin laughed. "Of course not," she said, readying her fighting stance.

"Lin, please," Tenzin pleaded quietly.

The firebender was first to attack. He quickly threw a shot at Lin, who effortlessly dodged the fire. She then shot a metal cable from within her uniform around the man's leg, throwing him off balance. Not a second later, the cable was wrapped around his waist. Lin threw him against a wall and let him drop to the floor.

Tenzin watched the fight rage on, knowing how easily Lin could defeat the firebender. But Tenzin knew full well that he had a plan. The firebender would have known he was no match for Lin. He would have known fighting alone wouldn't result in his victory. He was planning something, and Tenzin feared for what it could be.

Lin shot a metal cable up onto one of the beams that ran across the ceiling. She used it to swing herself towards the man and knock him over using her feet. When the layers of dust and debris settled, Lin had successfully subdued the firebender, effectively pinning him to the ground. Tenzin let out a shaky breath as a wave of relief washed over him. Lin was alive, the firebender was restrained, and everything was going to be ok. It was all going to be alright. Tenzin allowed this illusion to calm his body, flowing through his veins like morphine. Once his breathing slowed and his heart rate resumed normalcy, he looked at Lin. Two strands of her wavy hair fell in her face, clinging to the thin layer of sweat that coated her forehead. The satisfied smirk on her face read with nothing but victory.

"I guess it was that easy," Lin taunted.

A malicious laugh escaped the man. "That's where you're wrong."

Not a moment later, another member of the triad burst into the room, holding a knife to Tenzin's throat. The pressure alone of the weapon was enough to turn his blood cold. In the second it took Lin to turn her attention away from the firebender and scream Tenzin's name, she was pushed to the ground and held down by the man. She struggled to escape his grasp but was held firmly in place by the weight of the firebender. He then proceeded to pull his own knife out from within his coat.

"Lin!" Tenzin screamed. He didn't care about the knife at his throat. In that moment nothing else mattered. The world seemed to stop spinning. It wanted him to watch every horrible second. He looked into Lin's eyes, horrified to see them cloud with nothing but paralyzing fear. She met his gaze, looking like a frightened child. He could say nothing. All the things he wanted to tell her, yet he produced no sound. He hoped his eyes could say what he couldn't. Could say what he felt, what he had always felt.

Somehow Lin was able to understand him. Her eyes widened with an unfamiliar glint and subsequently narrowed with fierceness. She was able to summon the strength necessary to push the firebender off her. She then shot a cable around the wrist of the other triad member, throwing him against a near wall, immediately knocking him unconscious. She swiftly turned to the leader and threw him against the wall in a similar manner. It became silent. Lin ran to Tenzin and worked to free him from the chains. Not a moment after she did, Tenzin grabbed her by the shoulders and bashed his lips to hers. Lin immediately tensed, but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. When the two broke apart, Tenzin pulled her into his embrace, never wanting to let go of her again. They fell to the floor in one another's arms, saying nothing but knowing everything.

The police had come and arrested the triad. Tenzin and his family returned to Air Temple Island unharmed. Things went back to normal.

Tenzin stood outside his home, staring into the skyline of the city. The sun was setting, causing streaks of orange and pink to stain the otherwise blue sky. It was quiet enough that he could hear her walk up behind him. They watched the sun set further into the horizon before he spoke up.

"So, what now?" he asked

"Well, you know what they say," Lin began, "when one door closes…"

He gently took her hand in his. "Another one opens."

THE END


End file.
